


Podfic of The Voicemail by haikyuugarbagecan (ivster)

by for_others



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_others/pseuds/for_others
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original summary:</p>
<p>    Iwaizumi has been seemingly too busy too even send him a text.</p>
<p>    He decides to forego texting and calls Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>    This time he doesn’t leave a voicemail.</p>
<p>    Instead Oikawa just holds his phone solemnly in his hand.</p>
<p>    The soft summer breeze picks up his hair and ruffles it's perfection. He feels something settle in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of The Voicemail by haikyuugarbagecan (ivster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegg (ivster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voicemail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807571) by [ivegg (ivster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg). 



> So, my first podfic and I decide to do a depressing one.
> 
> Since this is my first podfic and I'm stuck using my tablet's mic, don't expect high quality audio or a perfect reading. I've done what I can in audacity, but I apologize in advance for any hiccups or quality drops.
> 
> Thanks so much for letting the inexperienced me read your work, haikyuugarbagecan!
> 
> And please, check out the original to read along or drop a comment and kudos over there!

wav file: [The voicemail WAV](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0EPDz-F5LnRS08wb2F5NngxZDQ)

 

mp3 file: [The voicemail MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0EPDz-F5LnROVYtQmlGVUg3LVU)


End file.
